pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peaceful Well
The Peaceful Well is likely the third or fourth cave you'll explore in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds, and is found at the Garden. It is the the shortest of all caves, and also the easiest. The entrance to the cave itself is all the way on the other side of the Garden — where the was in . However, it cannot be accessed at first (see below). This cave is the only cave where Burgeoning Spiderworts appear underground in any of the caves in the game, or any cave in any game for that matter. Ship's Comments "At long last, you have shut down the volcano and ventured to the other side. ...Interesting. A cave rests in front of us, but my sensors show strange data... This cave is is unlike any of the caves we have encountered thus far! Most caves are full of ferocious beasts, but this cave is tiny... And quiet." Accessing the Peaceful Well The first time you land at the Garden, all it'll be is a desolate wasteland. Go to the Great Volcano, and turn it off. Now you have to let the Garden recover (it takes 10 days). In one corner, you'll find the Yellow Pikmin. There will also be about 20 bomb-rocks near the Onion. Use them and bomb down all the walls. Now, you have to go where the Decorative Goo was found in Pikmin 2. The hole will be right there! Guide Sublevel 1 You start out in a small chamber, and there is a single passageway leading to another chamber. In this chamber, there is a Burgeoning Spiderwort Mold. Clear it, and some Burgeoning Spiderworts will grow. However, there are two Subterranean Whiskerpillars that accompany them. Beat them and you can take them to the Research Pod for one Poko each. You can harvest berries from the Spiderworts if you want to. There are also two eggs in this level. The one treasure in this level can be easily found. When you're done, find the hole and go further down. Sublevel 2 Again, you land in a rather small chamber. If you walk a little ways, you'll be in a huge chamber. There are two Iridescent Flint Beetles, three Iridescent Glint Beetles, one Diamond Beetle, three eggs, and two Crimson, Golden, and Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds. If you want, boost your army with all these things. Also, the Container of Matter, which is a bottle, is found on this level. It's importance will be found out when you reach the Distant Desert. When you're done, take the geyser and leave. Cave total *Sublevel 1: 65 Pokos *Sublevel 2: 215 Pokos *'Total: 280 Pokos' Wildlife *Diamond Beetle *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Mitite *Subterranean Whiskerpillar *Burgeoning Spiderwort *Burgeoning Spiderwort mold *Crimson Candypop Bud *Golden Candypop Bud *Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Trivia *It was noted in Pikmin 2 that, although Ravenous Whiskerpillars weren't found underground, they were supposedly worth 1 Poko. Their appearance as Subterranean Whiskerpillars in this cave has confirmed this rumor. Category: Harmless Caves